Prunus persica. 
xe2x80x98Burnecteightxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of Nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. (nucipersica), which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnecteightxe2x80x99. The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnecteightxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the nectarine tree xe2x80x98September Red,xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,664), which was used as the sepd parent, and an unnamed nectarine seedling, (unpatented) which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1997 season, the new, present variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree xe2x80x98Burnecteightxe2x80x99 was accomplished by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree and its fruit were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burnecteightxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is of large size, and which has vigorous growth, and which further is a regular and productive bearer of large, late ripening, firm, yellow fleshed, clingstone fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The tree has a medium-high chilling requirement of approximately 750 hours. The tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree with a high degree of red skin coloration, and firm flesh. The fruit appears to have good handling and shipping quality. Still further, the xe2x80x98Burnecteightxe2x80x99 nectarine tree bears fruit that is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately September 15 to September 22. In comparison to the seed parent, xe2x80x98September Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,664), the new variety ripens 10 or more days later.